The wish
by Neko-Youkai
Summary: It's the last battle and Kagome wishes to be able to protect inu yasha for once.... the jewl gives her her wish please R & R :) NEW CH 6 is up!!
1. Prologue: the wish granted

AN: i dont own inu yasha saddly *sighs*  
It was the final battle, the last shard was in the hands of Kagome and the jewl was once more compleate.  
It was pouring rain and the storm was only getting worse, everything was black around Kagome , except for the temporary light atht the lighting gave off every once in awhile. She clutched the jewl in her hands, terrified, listening to the deadly battle between Naraku and Inu Yasha. He was the only one able to battle now, Sango was bleeding from a deep gash in her arm, Miroku's leg was broken, shippo was uncounscious and Kagome was out of arrows. The lighting lit up the forest again. She looked at the two fighting. Naraku was badly wounded, but Inu Yasha was worse. For a moment Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and his gaze softened. He knew that he was no longer fighting for the jewl but for kagome's safety. He would continue fighting until one would perish.   
Kagome saw the determination in his eyes before the world became dark once more. Her eyes began to water in frustration. Inu Yasha was always there to protect her but she wanted to be able to protect him for once. Her tears flowed down her cheeks and fell upon the jewl that she clasped. She wispered the wish that consumed her heart.   
"I wish I was strong enough to protect Inu yasha...."  
The next few minuites became a blur for Inu Yasha. The Tetsaiga was thrown from his grasp and Naraku slashed his stomach. He colapsed to the ground regretting that he was only a hanyou and unable to protect his Kagome. Naraku loomed over him ready to end this battle when suddenly Naraku was sliced in half by the transformed tetsaiga. Inu Yasha looked up expecting to be next. the lighting crashed showing the shadow of a girl with inu ears and the glow of warm blue eyes were the last thing he saw...   
AN: what do you thing? it's my first fanfic, please r & r! thanks :) tell me if i should cont or not :) 


	2. Awakening: Kagome is that you?

An: I dont own Inu Yasha.... but i will make a wish to the shikon no tama to own it hehehe  
Inu Yasha began to open his eyes to the now bright and beautiful world. His body throbbed with pain and his eyes begged to be shut from the bright light.  
His senses were still numbed and he couldn't smell very much. All he sensed was Kagome.... and a yokai.  
Feeling this presence brought him back his last conscious thought.... who was that yokai that saved him, and how could someone be able to transform tetsaiga.... c-could it be his brother???!!  
He let that idea go as soon as he thought of it. His brother, willing to help him?   
That was impossible.   
He closed his eyes and wondered who the yokai was. It was obviously female, but there were no other Inu Yokai around....   
Kagome saw him begin moving and walked over to replace the washcloth.   
It had been three days since he was last awake.   
She couldnt believe what had happen to her... she was so afraid of what the others would think that she gathered up the passed out Inu Yasha and found an abandoned shed to take care of his wounds.  
She looked at herself in her mirror once more.   
She now had fuffly ears, a fluffy tail and a single stripe on each cheek, it was beyond scary for her.  
She couldnt believe that the jewl changed her... it was disturbing yet... wonderful!  
She could sense things that she never knew existed in life.   
Everything smelled and looked differnt then before...   
She knelt next to Inu Yasha and touched his cheek.   
Suddenly his eyes slowly opened and gazed at her now changed appearance.  
'"K-Kagome.... is that you?" Dispite his sore body he sat up looking at the girl... she was even more beautiful than before.  
She was never lacking, but the fact that she was like him made the thought of them being together more acceptable.   
"h-hai it's me Inu Yasha.... h-how are u fee...." before Kagome could finish her sentance Inu Yasha touched her ears lightly.  
"How? How did this happen? Y-You shouldnt be like this.... You shouldnt be a hanyou." The last word was spat in anger and hatred of what he was.  
A freak, one of a kind, she deservered better than that existance.   
But Kagome took his anger another way.   
Tears began to fill in her eyes as she looked up at him, she thought that he would be happy, but now this....  
"I-I dont know how to change backkkkkkkk" kagome cried out and then let her tears loose. Inu Yasha saw her in distress and hugged her wanting her to stop crying.   
"I-I'll find a way to change you back.... but we should go tell the others first." With that he got up and got ready to go back to Kaede's hut.  
Kagome wasn't shure how the others would take her new appearace but by the determination on his face she knew there was no use to in not agreeing to go.   
  
  
An: well? what do you think? i'm hoping to make this the best it can be. thanks for everyone reviewing it. i hope you liked this chapter, please read and review thankssss :)  
Neko-Yokai 


	3. The walk home

The duo began to walk to Kaede's. Kagome was so amazed by the world around her. She stopped every few minutes to notice some other wonderful frangrance. Everything had a new different and wonderful scent, but none was better than Inu Yasha's. It remembered her of untamed rivers and forests.   
  
Shippo sat at the entrance to the village pondering where Kagome could have gone and if she was safe without him. Naraku was finally dead, had she return to her time when after their mission was compleate. Just the thought that Kagome was gone forever terrified him so deeply it brought tears to his eyes. As he sniffled a scent caught his attention, a yokai.... better yet an hanyou and.... and Inu Yasha!!! He ran hoping that he would shine some light about Kagome's disappearance.  
  
"What's taking you so long??" Inu Yasha sat under a tree waiting for Kagome come back from bathing. She had gone on and on about how awful she looked and smelled, covered with blood and dirt. She must be scrubbing her skin off for the length of time she was in the water. "Stupid wench" Inu yasha smirked and decided to make shure she was fine. He snuck off to the edge of the water and saw her washing that tail of hers. She was so beautiful it took his breath away.   
  
Shippo saw Inu Yasha looking at something at the lake. "Inu Yasha!!! Your back!!! Where's Kagome??" With her new amazing hearing she heard Shippo's scream of joy and turned seeing Inu Yasha watching her bathe.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!!!!!" THUMP!   
  
"Wench!!! what was that for??" 


	4. The talk

An: nope I don't own Inu chan and friends, but if anyone wants to give them to me, I'm glad to have them :)  
Inu Yasha sat there, eyes moving from each of his companion's reactions to Kagome's new attributes. Miroku was up to his old tricks, only to get swatted away by Kagome's tail. Sango was listening her story, glancing up at her twitching ears every so often. Kaede was searching through her scrolls for a cure or at least a reason for this transformation. The only one that was completely unfazed was Shippo, he just sat on Kagome's lap as if everything was normal.   
  
  
"I was so shocked by the whole thing that I took Inu Yasha and ran." Kagome let out in one final breath  
  
"So you defeated Naraku......and to think Inu Yasha made us promise to protect you no matter what." Miroku chuckled. Kagome just stared in shock. Inu yasha cared enough to make sure that she was protected. Inu Yasha just blushed and turned away.  
  
"Feh!.... get some rest Kagome, tomorrow we'll talk to your family.... Shippo I wanna talk to you outside for a moment, alright?" He suddenly got up after this and walked out side. Shippo was about to protest but the way he said it... it made decide otherwise. He got up and followed Inu Yasha into the forest.  
  
  
".....Shippo... I'm going to ask Kagome's mother to allow her to travel with me until we can find a way to reverse what the jewel has done..."  
  
"But.... don't you like the changes? I mean she's just like you.... you can be with her and it wont be bad...."  
  
"I know all that.... I love her changes but... she doesn't and I want her to be happy..."  
  
  
Shippo was shocked that Inu Yasha confided so much to him, but he was still curious why it was him and not someone like Miroku. "Why are you telling me this Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Because, I want you to travel with me and Kagome ... We'll have to go places that mortals cant so Miroku and Sango will have to stay behind. Now lets get some sleep... this will all be clear in the morning. " with that Inu Yasha went back to the hut.   
  
Shippo was shocked. He actually wanted him to come along? This was going to be one interesting trip, that's for sure.   
  
  
AN:well? Sorry it took so long and it;s not that great, I'm sick and I thought might as well try to update. Please review! Thanks :) 


	5. a gift from mother

i dont own inu chan and crew but i would love them hehehe  
  
AN: wow! this is my longest chapter ever! i'm soooo proud!!! please review or i'll cry and i'll start writing short chapters again! bwa ha ha   
  
  
Kagome awoke to the beautiful morning, the sun was shinning and the whole day just seemed perfect. She stretched and walked outside to be greeted by Shippo. "Oh hello Shippo have you seen Inu Yasha?"  
  
"He went down to the well awhile ago and told me to tell you to meet him there." Kagome nodded and raced to the well. Inu Yasha must have been waiting awhile she assumed when she got there. He was sound asleep leaning against the well. She had hardly ever seen him sleep and it was very sweet to see him look so innocent. She slowly crept up as not to awaken him and brushed some hair out of his face. Slowly two golden eyes opened up to look into her blue ones.  
"Hmmm? How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not very long...." she smiled and finished brushing his hair back and smiled. "Common lets go talk to my mom." nodded, got up, and jumped into the well with Kagome back to Tokyo Modern day.  
  
"Grandpa why are you throwing sake into the well?"  
  
"Because it will retrieve your sister from that awful time and those horrible yokai." Kagome and Inu Yasha picked that time to fall out of the well and were drenched with the sake.  
  
"Kuso!!! I smell like a drunkard... kagome why are we drenched in sake?!?"  
  
"Grandpa!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~  
  
The Hiragashi family sat around the two, it was an odd sight to see indeed. Mrs Hiragashi was pouring green tea, touching her daughter's ears every time she passed by them. Souta was going on and on about how much cooler his big sis was now that she was just like Inu Yasha. Her grandfather though was chanting away and glueing all these papers onto her.   
  
"Um grandpa, what are you doing?"  
  
"I will cure you from this horrible condition, this is worse then my arthritis"  
  
"Grandpa it's not gonna work, so can you please stop?" Kagome's grandfather just sighed and sat down , finally ready to listen.   
  
"As you see, Kagome has *ehem* changed a little and it would be really hard for her to be seen around in this time without someone coming after her, so I was thinking that she would travel with me until we could find a cure..." Inu Yasha said, waiting to hear a huge no from her mother.  
  
"Well I don't see what's wrong with that. If Kagome wants to go she can."  
  
Oh Momma, really??"  
" But I want you two to stay the night before you leave." Inu Yasha agreed and Mrs Hiragashi smiled at the two and went into the kitchen to start dinner.   
  
"Well I better get packing." Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs  
  
  
  
  
The stars were beautiful that night. Inu Yasha was sitting in a tree gazing up at them. Mrs Hiragashi walked over under the tree.  
  
"Inu Yasha can I please speak with you?"  
  
"Feh" Inu Yasha jumped down and faced the older woman.  
  
  
The two sat under the tree in silence, neither looking at the other, finally Mrs Hiragashi spoke.  
  
"I knew this day would come and my little girl would leave home...: Inu Yasha looked at the woman, she looked so proud...and yet so sad.  
  
"She is my little girl.... you'll take care of her, right?" tears began to shine in her eyes, surprising Inu Yasha he instantly hugged her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I'll protect her with my life Mrs Hiragashi ..... I promise."  
  
Mrs Hiragashi smiled at the young yokai, then pulled out a small necklas. It had a very old jade charm. The charm was in the shape of a small fang and was caved very intricately, on it were a girl and a boy, and in the center of them was a small jewl. Mrs Hiragashi then lifted it over his head and put it around his neck.   
  
  
"This has been passed down in our family for generations.... each mother gives it to the man her daughter chooses...... it was given to my husband by my mother, and now I give it to you."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a bright crimson and nodded, saying nothing. He would not tell her she had the wrong idea about him and Kagome.  
  
"Arigato Mrs Hiragashi, she nodded and rose.  
  
"Good night Inu Yasha." she smiled, bowed and then left Inu Yasha to his own thoughts. He looked at the necklas.  
  
"Too bad this necklas isnt really meant for me...." he sighed as he climbed up the tree and waited for dawn to arrive.  
  
Kagome yawned, she knew the sun was probably up but she didn't wanna get out of bed. She was soooo warm and soooo comfy. Sighing , she slowly opened her eyes to see what time it was, only to be greeted by two golden orbs staring right at her. She nearly jumped*  
  
"W-what are you doing here??!!??"  
  
"Your mom told me to come get you for breakfast."  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me? Go downstairs and I'll be right down." and with that he was shoved out the door and walking down the stairs, grumbling all the way.  
  
"Feh! Stupid girl..."  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Kagome walked down the stairs carrying a giant pack.  
  
"Mom we're gonna leave right after breakfast, alright?"  
  
"Ok sweetheart"  
  
Breakfast was silent for the most part. No one said a word, everyone sat there looking at their food, not wanting the meal to end.... all except Inu Yasha.   
  
"Can I have some more?"  
  
Kagome sighed.   
  
"Sit." Thump!  
  
"What was that for?!?!"  
  
  
Finally breakfast had ended and everyone walked out to the well house.  
  
"Well this is goodbye for now, momma I love you and take care... Souta, keep out of trouble, grandpa... don't make too lame of an excuse.... I brought all my books with me so tell the school I lost them if they call.... I love you all"  
  
"I love you Kagome, and be careful!"  
"Ok momma, bye!" and with that Kagome and Inu Yasha jumped into the well.  
  
An:welll??? please review!!! thanks :) 


	6. the last break before adventure

A/N: i dont own inu yasha, though i do have my kawaii plushie with me   
  
  
  
  
The two jumped out of the well and began walking to the village. Kagome changed her concentration to Inu Yasha.  
  
  
"Um Inu Yasha.....where are we gonna go?......I-Inu Yasha ?"  
  
Inu Yasha had stopped and was staring at the sky, his features showed he was deep in thought, no longer paying attention to the world around him. Kagome walked back and waved her hand in front of his face.   
  
"Earth to Inu Yasha, anyone home??"   
  
"Huh? Oh.... I was just thinking..."  
  
"About what Inu Yasha ?"  
  
"Feh, nothing, now common" and with that the conversation ended and the two were continued to the village.  
  
"Kagome!! What did your momma say?? Are you staying here??"   
  
"Yes Shippo, my mom said I could stay here until we can find a cure." Shippo, after hearing these words, jumped up and hugged the young girl and then turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Um Inu Yasha when are we leaving?"  
  
"Feh, I need to get some items for the trip, so when I come back I guess we can go." Shippo let out a cheer at that idea while Kagome nodded at the reasoning.  
  
"Ok Inu Yasha , take care and hurry back, we'll wait here."Kagome smiled and Inu Yasha nodded and took off into the forest, leaving Kagome and Shippo to finish walking back alone.   
  
Miroku sat watching the duo approaching. Slowly rising he smiled. This new form was, in his mind, a blessing to Kagome, she could finally be happy with Inu Yasha.   
  
"Good morning Lady Kagome, how was your visit home?"  
  
"It was wonderful Miroku. I had a long talk with my family and we agreed I would stay here with Inu Yasha until we can find a way to change me back....."  
  
"Shippo chan, Sango has been looking for you, she wanted to know if you were still going to help her pick berries."  
  
"Oh boy berries!!! thanks Miroku! I'll see you later! Bye!!" and with that the young youkai sped off, leaving the two alone.   
As the two walked on Miroku would look like he wanted to say something but stopped shortly before saying a word. Finally Kagome turned to him, hands on her hips.  
  
"Is there something you wanna ask me miroku?"  
  
"Actually yes.... Lady Kagome, are you sure that you want to return to your human form? I mean in this form, you and Inu Yasha can finally find happiness" Kagome sighed and looked down.  
  
"I don't think Inu Yasha likes how I am now. He seemed almost angery about the whole change....."  
  
Miroku nodded slightly and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Sometimes he seems angry when he's really happy. Give it time Kagome." Kagome nodded at this advice and the two friends began towards the village once more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since Inu Yasha had left. Everyone was worried about him, but tried to find other ways to occupy themselves. Sango and Miroku were helping nearby villages, taking Kagome along once in awhile, allowing her to try her new abilities. When they weren't fighting, Shippo and Kaede were trying to help her discover her youkai magic. She was very skilled at spells involving the sky and spirit.   
  
"Ok Kagome.... relax and let the words come to you." Kaede said, she sighed, it was so easy for Kagome to unlock her youkai powers, maybe too easy..... but the real problem was having her harness them. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed her mind was blank until a single phrase came to her mind.  
  
"sutaasafaia hitoame!!" with those words bright blue crystals appeared before and flung towards the bulls eyes. Most of them hit their mark, only a few flew erratically, nearly hitting Shippo.  
  
"A-a-ano Kagome, can we stop now?" Shippo was now pinned to the tree with the magic crystals shaking visibly.  
  
"G-gomen Shippo chan.... lets finish for the day."Kagome said, letting the kitsune down and carrying him back to the village.   
  
Night had fallen upon the village when a figure came through the village and into kaede's hut, holding a few packages. He didn't awake anyone, but laid the packages in front of those they were meant for and then moved to a corner to rest.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of Miroku snoring. That was one drawback about having increased hearing, everything was so darn loud. She sighed and stretched. Looking around the room she noticed that Inu Yasha had returned and that at her feet was a package. She smiled and opened it up, revealing clothing similar to Inu Yasha's only more feminine in design and a light teal in color. Inside was also a small necklace and dagar that had a jewls that also matched the color. She smiled and took the clothing, smiling and ran off to change, not noticing the single golden eye watching or the smile on Inu Yasha's face.  
  
The other package had been for Shippo and reviled a similar outfit but in a dark green. Inu Yasha was also in a different color than his light pink. He now wore a deep teal that matched and accented Kagome's new garments. Kagome was amazed at the clothing and twirled around, showing Sango her wonderful new outfit.  
  
"Kagome we really should be leaving before sundown... we have a lot of ground to cover." Kagome sighed and nodded. Gathering up her bag, she waved to her friends and the village one last time before turning to Inu Yasha.  
  
"So where to Inu Yasha?"  
  
"To the east..." and with those words the three youkai headed to unknown territories and began their journey.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terms   
  
sutaasafaia] star sapphire  
  
hitoame] (n) shower/rainfall  
  
  
A/N: well? r/r pweaseeeeee if you give me at least 15 review i'll make the next ch extra long, promise 


End file.
